tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Goggles
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Alias/es: | Goggles the Centipede |- | Gender: | Male |- | Birthplace: | Unknown |- | Species/Race: | Centipede |- | Height: | 2.1 meters (Height) 2.7 meters (Length) |- | Weight: | 400 pounds |- | Hair Color: | None |- | Eye Color: | Black (Unknown) |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Misc. Information |- | Faction: | Good |- | Family Member/s: | None |- | Current Status: | Alive |- | Location: | Gooptar Kingdom |- | Allies: | Goop Bing Draclo Princess Blossom Tawnya |- | Enemies: | King Grex Moki Shelldon |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Behind the Scenes |- | Home Franchise: | Goop (Series) |- | Voiced by: | Unknown |- | Appears in: | Goop's World Goop's World 2 Goop: Full Throttle Goop's Big World |} Goggles the Centipede is a 9-foot centipede created by Justin Wolfe and a recurring character in the Goop series. He has green skin, four arms, six legs, and a pair of yellow and blue goggles, hence his name. He is the main NPC and owner of the Goggles's Garden level. The Legacy of Goggles *''Goop's World'' *''Goop's World 2'' *''Goop: Full Throttle'' *''Goop's Big World'' Name origin Goggles's name obviously refers to his trademark yellow-and-blue goggles. Appearance Goggles is a large 12-foot green centipede-like creature. His underbelly is cream-colored. He is made of 6 segments. The back three segments each have a pair of legs, making for six total legs. Each leg is cream-colored and wears a white sneaker with red stripes. The front segment is his head. He constantly wears a pair of yellow goggles with dark blue straps. He also has two thin antennae with red spheres on the tips. His second and third segments each have a pair of arms. Each of these arms is cream-colored and wears a white glove. Personality Goggles is a happy-go-lucky centipede who loves to help his friends....when he doesn't need help himself. He never really thinks of himself and loves to run, being a very athletic character. He is rather cowardly and often gets himself in various scrapes. Relationships to Other Characters *'Goop:' Goggles idolizes Goop, almost like a superhero or celebrity. He is Goop's #1 fanboy, and hopes to be just like him someday. Unfortunately, his cowardice towards danger causes him to rely on Goop's assistance rather than take charge himself. Abilities Goggles is a very athletic character, giving him impressive running speed. In terms of actual abilities, Goggles is a skilled train conductor, as shown in Goop: Full Throttle. Trivia *In the original draft of Goop's World, Goggles did not exist. *Goggles's signature color is Bright Blue. *In an earlier draft of the original Goop's World, Goggles was meant to be a villain, and would have been the first boss of the game. **In another earlier draft, Goggles was going to be the name of a generic Minion before being made an individual character and a hero. *Goggles's personality was inspired by that of Hunter the Cheetah from the Spyro the Dragon series, mostly regarding his athleticism. *Goggles more closely resembles a giant caterpillar than a centipede. Gallery Goggles.jpg|Artwork Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Goop (Series) Category:Heroes Category:Toshiko Games Category:Invertebrates Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Goop's World Characters Category:Goop's World 2 Characters Category:Goop: Full Throttle Characters Category:Goop's Big World Characters